The invention relates to a coffee machine with a brewing means of the type which contains a brewing vessel disposed on a support in a removable and insertable fashion by means of a detachable fastening means and a piston movable in the interior of the brewing vessel and driven via a gear.
Such a coffee machine is revealed by EP-A-O 280 345. The known coffee machine has a tubular brewing vessel whose upper opening can be optionally closed by a closing element and whose lower opening is closed by a piston. Two projections project outwardly on both sides at diametrically opposite sides of the circumference of the brewing vessel, which end in an upper and a lower rounded-off head. Two mountings are fastened to a support next to the brewing vessel, which end in each case in one hook encompassing the lower head of the corresponding projection. One spring-loaded, liftable and lowerable hook engages over the upper head of each projection. The piston rod of the piston is connected with its gear leading to the driving motor via a hinge. Although it is not explicitly described, the brewing vessel of the known coffee machine can be removed and reinserted by pressing at first the spring-loaded hooks upwardly over the rounded-off head and the brewing vessel is tilted that much to the front about the axis of rotation of the piston rod until the brewing vessel has moved out completely from under the closing element. Then the brewing vessel can be withdrawn from the piston, the piston falling downwardly swinging in pendulum fashion. In such a device the brewing vessel can be removed for a thorough cleaning which is necessary from time to time, however, the re-insertion of the brewing vessel is extremely difficult. Upon reinsertion the tightly fitting piston must at first be introduced into the brewing vessel without tilting. This operation can require a lot of effort, because only one hand is available for introduction, because the other hand must hold the brewing vessel in the corresponding position. Since these actions must be carried out in the interior of the housing of a coffee machine, the reinsertion of the brewing vessel into the known coffee machine is extremely troublesome and time-consuming. Moreover, the brewing vessel cannot be exchanged in the known device, i.e. replaced by a larger brewing vessel for the brewing of larger quantities or by a smaller brewing vessel for the brewing of smaller quantities, since the piston remains on the gear. The cleaning of the piston is also difficult. The closing element and a stripper used for stripping off the used up coffee grounds cannot be taken out and must be cleaned in place in the interior of the machine.